EWE Raw Show
The Show EWE Raw Debuted February 16th 2009 on Monday Night. The show would feature EWE Superstars competing in match's every Monday Night. This show would go along with Friday Night SmackDown and Sunday Night Heat. The started with 2 hours. A Brand split in 2013 diveded EWE on 2 sides. One Raw and one SmackDown. EWE Raw takes 2 1 week season breaks. The Show sometimes will air special ones on Thursday's twice year. To make up for them. EWE is now taped 2 episodes per day. Typical taping would go fromt this. 12:00 Pm Raw starts it's taping , ends at 2:00 Pm. Then SmackDown would tape from 3:00 Pm to 5:00 Pm. Then Raw the next week would tape 6:00 Pm to 8:00 Pm. Then SmackDown would go from 8:40 Pm to 11:40 PM. And would repeat whatever amount of weeks the show gets builded to it. Episodes will be taped 3, 2 , 4 weeks , or sometimes few days before airing. Production The show would debut with the Parraollagram with 2 Sides on the bottom saying Raw. And four towers up by the stage with 2 on each side. With Red Ropes and Black Ring posts. The Commenttattors would stationed by the ring. And Sliver Steel steps. This look stayed from February 16th 2009 till April 26th 2010. After this the Stage stayed the same but the ring apron logos were changed. And ring posts were given thicker posts. The Commentators would be moved up by the stage. But Blue Cage pieces were added by the towers. This was debuted on the May 2nd 2010 Raw. And Stayed that way till the January 23rd 2012. And the ring was inlarged and Steel Steps go bigger , and the Ring Posts changed to siver. And The Blue Cage's were removed , and replaced with Silver Cage pieces as of January 30th 2012. The stage was changed again on the January 7th 2013 Raw. With cage pieces gone. 2 Towers were moved over the ramp. The Raw set was slighlty slanded to the sides. And the Commentators were moved by the ring. The ring got little again and was given white ropes. And Ring Posts became black again. This was changed on the February 18th 2013 the Raw set was changed back with the older look. Without cage pieces , and the ring was changed back to the one used from January 2012 to December 2012. This would be changed on the March 25th 2013 Raw. With the same look but the towers were removed. And new Red folded Titantrons. And the Silver cage pieces were added back in. And the Commentatores were moved back by the stage. Theme Songs The song was Across The Nation by the Union Underground from February 16th 2009 - February 18th 2013. It was replaced by I wanna be loved by Papa Roach on February 18th 2013. Across The Nation and Shinedown the Energy are now 2ndry themes during the shows now. Champions of Raw World Heavy Weight Champion - Triple H US Champion - Edge Tag Tittles (Duo branded titles) - Batista and Randy Orton Special Episodes February 16th 2009 - Raw's premerie episode May 27th 2009 - Raw's Summer Kick off December 28th 2010 - Slammy Awards January 4th 2010 - Raw's New Years Kick Off May 26th 2010 - Raw's Summer Kick off 2010 July 27th 2010 - Summer Slam Final Coutdown December 27th 2010 - Slammy Awards January 3rd 2011 - Raw News Years Kick off 2011 May 30th 2011 - Raw's Summer Kick off 2011 December 26th 2011 - 2011 Slammy Awards January 2nd 2012 - Raw New Years Kick off 2012 April 2nd 2012 - Raw Roulete May 28th 2012 - Raw 2012's Summer Kick off December 31st 2012 - 2012 Slammy Awards April 22nd 2013 - Raw's 200th Episode